As the technologies for display devices, speakers, and DVD systems advance, the demand for mounting these audio and video devices on a vehicle becomes higher and higher for enjoyment of music, moves, etc., in the vehicle. Normally, such an audio and video device (rear seat entertainment device) comprises a display unit or monitor, a speaker, and a playback device such as a videocassette player or a DVD player. Typically, such an audio and video device is mounted on a back of a front seat or middle seat of the vehicle because the use of the display unit by passengers in the rear or middle seat will not adversely affect the safe driving of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional side view showing an example of inner structure of a vehicle. A user or a dealer has to install a rear seat entertainment device at an appropriate position of the vehicle. Typically, a rear seat entertainment device 95 is attached to the back of a front seat (either driver seat or passenger seat) 87 to allow easy viewing and operation by a passenger in a rear seat 88 while avoiding interruption to the driver. The present invention aims to provide a method and apparatus for mounting a rear seat entertainment device so that passengers at the rear seat 88 can watch movies, TV programs, play games, and the like.
One such example of installing the rear seat entertainment device for a back seat or a middle seat passenger is shown in FIG. 2. In this example, the rear seat entertainment device (display unit or entire housing) 95 is mounted on a headrest 85 of the front seat 87. As is known in the art, the headrest 85 is adjustably mounted on the seat 87 through support rods 83 and support tube flanges 93. The entertainment device 95 is placed in such a way that it snugly fits into the placement hole created at the back of the headrest 85 of the front seat 87.
Although this configuration allows the rear seat and middle seat passenger to watch the display screen, several drawbacks are recognized. First, mounting the entertainment device is difficult or complicated because the back of the head rest 85 must be gauged out. It requires massive changes of the headrest 85 that necessitate specialized tools and components to complete the job. Therefore, rather than the user mounts the entertainment device by himself, it may be necessary that the dealer provides a separate headrest that already mounts the entertainment device.
However, the colors and textures of the headrest often do not match to those in the intended car seat. Providing suitable headrests with a display to vehicles in the market is costly due to the variety of vehicles and their colors. Further, the position of the entertainment device changes as the front seat passenger or driver adjusts the height of the headrest 85. This can lead to an inappropriate viewing angle, which may discomfort the rear or middle seat passenger. More seriously, the headrest may not function properly when an accident occurs because the inner original materials thereof have to be removed.
Likewise, a mounting method and apparatus was proposed wherein an entertainment device is inserted in the gauged-out placement hole at the back of the front seat rather than the headrest. Although this placement can avoid the interference arising from the adjustment of the headrest, the position of the display tends to be too low and therefore an optimum viewing angle is difficult to attain. Moreover, mounting the entertainment device is difficult or involves a substantial amount of work because the back of the front seat must be gauged out. It requires massive works by using special tools to make the placement hole and installing the entertainment device therein, resulting in high cost. Further, if a second buyer of the vehicle does not like the location of the entertainment device, the whole seat may have to be replaced.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus of mounting a rear seat entertainment device that is capable of easily and quickly mounting the entertainment device without affecting the height adjustment of the headrest.